Cleaning regimens for ophthalmic devices of various types differ significantly in the cleaning efficacy and their procedural complexity. The typical regimens are heat disinfection and chemical (i.e. cold) disinfection, which eliminate pathogens and enzymatic cleaning to remove stubbornly adhering protein. Loosely held proteins and other loosely held contaminants can typically be removed by rubbing alone.
While various combinations of these regimens are indicated for various types of contact lenses, frequently contact lens users are less than diligent, and sometimes downright negligent in their strict adherence to the recommended procedures. Hence, a simplified system for disinfection and general cleaning of contact lenses has been long sought after.
Additionally, many disinfection systems currently known are not compatible with a large number of different types of lenses. It has been observed that there is a great deal of consumer confusion, especially when brand loyalty is being sacrificed for price. While many system/lens combinations may be suitable, others may result in irreversibly fouling the lens requiring that it be discarded and a new lens purchased. Therefore, it has also been desirable to develop a single disinfection and cleaning system which is compatible with most, if not all, contact lens materials.
Still further, most known disinfection systems require substantial amounts of time to achieve the desired degree of disinfection. Many times, contact lens wearers, for whatever the reason, neglect to continue the regimen for a period sufficient to disinfect the lens properly. Therefore, it is essential to proper compliance that a very rapid disinfection system for contact lenses be developed.
Exemplary known disinfection systems include those disclosed in British Patents 2,003,033 and 1,472,084; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,525,346 and 4,127,423. Typical marketed cleaning and disinfection systems are Cooper Vision's Miraflow.RTM. and Alcon's Preflex.RTM./Polyclens.RTM./Polyflex.RTM. systems. However, each of these suffers from one or more of the problems set out above.